


We're in this together

by Liliansquill



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansquill/pseuds/Liliansquill
Summary: Victoria and Albert go out for a walk some time after the engagement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly sweet little thing.

It didn’t look like October- the sky was almost entirely blue, just a few little cottony clouds here and there, leaves on trees still almost entirely green. The autumn was also nowhere to be found in Victoria’s heart- it was all spring there. She was flooded with iridescent feelings, and just as in a river or a waterfall the water never ended, her heart seemed to be the same way – more and more feelings of affection came over her every time she saw Albert or thought about him or talked to him.

For the first time in her life the painful memories of growing up in Kensington were shoved to the very back of her mind, it was almost like they didn’t exist anymore. She was now more than ever concentrated on making new memories, ones that contained Albert, and herself with him.

They were walking on a little path in the garden that headed among trees. She had once again managed to “accidentally” go on her morning walk with Harriet at the same time that Albert was walking with Ernst. Luckily Harriet and Ernst were nice and understanding enough to conveniently excuse themselves for some made up reason and disappear to the opposite direction to let her and Albert enjoy the much needed privacy.

Albert took her hand in his, squeezing it lightly and drawing a smile from Victoria.

“You look beautiful,” he said silently, bowing his head in her direction, “the dress colour matches your eyes.”

Victoria felt a smile spread across her face. She still felt surprised receiving such compliments from him and couldn’t help reacting to the way they made her feel. Could it really be that someone saw her as beautiful? She was still not quite used to the idea, having felt rather like an ugly duckling growing up.

She looked at him, a quiet smile still on her lips. His eyes, full of sparks, replied to her glance immediately. She was still amazed at his transformation – Albert had come to England a guarded young prince who always looked just a little bit uncomfortable, and now… Victoria had never seen a more kind or honest person and his initial awkward remarks had now been replaced by heartfelt compliments and descriptions of romantic dreams. Of course she understood that this side of Albert had always existed in him but the fact that she was the person it was revealed to made her feel so special.

“You know I got some new notes yesterday. There’s a piano duet in there. Would you like to try and play it with me in the evening?” Victoria said, changing the subject.  
Albert squeezed her hand. “I would like nothing more. Who is it by?”

“Schubert,” Victoria said with a chuckle. Her smile echoed on Albert’s face. Obviously, they were both thinking about their first piano duet that had also been by Schubert.  
  
It was an evening when everything had changed for Victoria- the first time she had seen Albert let his guard down, even if it was for just a few minutes. He had suddenly looked so deep and dreamy-eyed, his long fingers brushing over the keyboard and touching hers on their way. Sitting by his side, his long beautiful form next to her small figure, had been surprisingly pleasant.

At some point after the engagement she had asked him about the remarks he had made about her small hands and her not practising enough. What had he meant by them, had he really wanted to insult her? Albert had explained his remarks as mere observations. He would never even think to insult her lovely small hands, he had added, taking her hand to kiss it.

When they played the piano together now, Victoria often looked at his hands. Being aware now how soft and efficient his fingertips were when touching her, she admired their movement on the keyboard even more. And although they were never alone in the room for their little piano concerts, Victoria wasn’t disturbed by that at all. She felt wrapped in the music and in the wave of heat coming from Albert’s body next to hers. Others may have been there but it felt like they weren’t.

They had come to a place on the path where it turned left to a more private place, surrounded with trees. Suddenly Albert’s hands were on Victoria’s waist pushing her gently towards a big tree. She leaned on it feeling her heart rate quicken when he came closer, his lips landing on her neck. His hot breath tickled her skin and she shivered slightly, thrilled by the sensation.

“I missed you last night.” His voice was deep and husky against her ear, it made her heart flip.

She raised her eyes to his. “But you saw me yesterday evening at dinner.” The corners of her mouth hinted a little smile.

“I know, but I missed you last night.” He stressed the word night and a sudden yearning appeared on his face.

“Oh.” Victoria caught the meaning behind his words. It wasn’t like she herself hadn’t laid awake at night sometimes thinking about his fiancée on the other side of the palace. Within walking distance from her but yet so far away. Her body grew warm at the thought of Albert in only his night shirt in his dark room. A few times she had let her mind take a step further and imagined herself sneaking into his room, feeling a tingly sensation at the thought of them kissing and caressing each other on his bed. When the thought came back to her now, Victoria suddenly felt shy, so she turned her eyes down.

“What is it?” Albert asked.

“N-nothing.” Victoria couldn’t quite make herself face Albert. “Just thoughts.”

“Good thoughts?” Albert put his thumb under her chin to lift it up and make her look at him.

“Good.” Victoria glanced at him. “But forbidden. For now.” She looked away again.

There was a sudden flicker in Albert’s eyes. “Now you have to tell me.”

She shook her head slightly.

Albert planted a light kiss on her lips. “Tell me,” he whispered and kissed her again, this time crushing her lips more.

When Victoria didn’t say anything, Albert continued: “In my opinion there’s no such thing as forbidden thoughts. I think a person is allowed to think whatever he wants. Just as long as his actions are good.”

Victoria was looking at him now, her eyes open wide. “So... you can think about killing someone and it is alright, unless you actually do it?”

Albert was smiling. “That’s quite a morbid example but basically yes. Think about it. In the end are we judged by what we think or what we do?”

Victoria was almost unable to listen to what he was saying, she was busy gazing in his eyes and admiring the lovely features of his face. Albert looked so handsome when he was explaining something. His eyes lit up and his lips moved fast... Victoria looked at Albert’s lips and before she knew it, pressed her lips on his. It felt like she might lose her mind if she didn’t kiss him there and then.

Albert seemed rather pleased with the sudden attack on his lips and kissed her back, his tongue quickly making his way to meet hers. Victoria couldn’t help but moan silently at the sensation, her fingers lost in Albert’s hair, caressing the soft curls.

As the kiss deepened she felt a need to press herself even closer to him. Her hands fell on his shoulders and she shivered at the delight of feeling his solid frame against him. He smelled of soap and of sun and of something else that she didn’t have a name for, she only knew that right now it made her feel drunk on him.

When Albert bent down to kiss her neck she was only able to sigh “oh Albert” before slipping her hands around his waist to hold on to him because her knees were feeling a little shaky. The bewildering feeling of his hot soft lips along with the gentle tickle of his moustache on her was only making her wish to be even closer to him, to feel every inch of his body against hers, to dissolve in him – anything to quell the yearning inside of her.

She closed her eyes with pleasure, the sweet sound of Albert’s quick breathing close to her ear, and then felt Albert’s lips back on hers, fierce lips forcing them on hers so deliciously, his hands gently guiding him back against the tree they had moved a little bit away from.

Victoria moaned quite audibly to Albert, her eyes were dark and her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. She slipped them under his coat and moved them up and down his back, feeling the tense muscles, then trailed a path with her fingers from his neck to his chest to his flat belly. She reached the button of his trousers and for a moment her fingers wandered downwards...

Victoria jumped away from him so fast that Albert’s head was still bent forward for a kiss when he understood what had happened.

“I’m sorry, Albert, I’m so sorry.” Victoria felt the heat of shame burst on her cheeks. She quickly stepped to the other side of the tree not to have to look at Albert. Her eyes were quickly welling up with tears, she tried to blink them away but didn’t succeed.

When she saw Albert stand next to her she could only apologize again before burying her face in her hands and fall sitting.

“Victoria.” She felt Albert’s hand on her shoulder. “Victoria, listen to me,” his calm voice said, “it is alright.”

“No, it is not alright!” she babbled through tears. “I should never have done such a thing. Not now, not yet. We’re judged by our actions, isn’t that what you said? I can’t even bear to think what you must think of me now.” She stared in front of her, thinking she could never face him again.

“I think that we’re engaged to be married and we’re both excited about what’s to come.” Albert’s voice was still soft and quiet.

“But...” Victoria started, when Albert’s thumb came to brush a tear from her cheek. She looked down at it and continued: “But...if it’s something yet to come we should wait for it and I should act like a...like a lady and not get so... Oh Albert, forgive me, I don’t know what came over me!”

She finally lifted her eyes only to see Albert look at her with a loving smile on his face. To her surprise she felt a little bit better, seeing that he was still the same, that her hastiness hadn’t angered him.

“Maybe you do know?” Albert said and brushed a strand of hair away from her cheek. “You can tell me. Do tell me.” He was serious now, his eyes pinned to hers.

Victoria had been open with Albert from the beginning, she’d already told him things she’d never dare to tell anyone else. She felt it worked the other way round as well- Albert had opened up to her about some very personal memories and shared thoughts he used to think by himself.

“It’s just...” she started, “Being close to you, I feel like...like I forget everything else and there’s just you and me and ...” The words were pouring out of her fast, she needed to catch her breath to continue: “And when I am in your arms and you touch me, there are all these wonderful feelings inside of me that make me want to get even closer to you, but it seems I can never be close enough and I’m always yearning for more. Do you know what I mean?”

She looked at him with a bashful smile, having once again said something she’d never ever tell anyone else.

“Liebes, I believe I know exactly what you mean,” Albert said, “it’s no different for me.”

He took Victoria’s hand and helped her get up. Having wrapped her in his arms in a tight hug, he continued: “Victoria, I don’t want you to ever think that you can’t tell me things. I want us to always be honest with each other. About everything.”

Victoria looked up at him, eyes filled with tenderness. Albert went on, his voice hoarse with emotion: “What you’ve just told me is probably the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. I can hardly wait to be your husband so we can move on to the next chapter, the one where we can be even closer. Close enough.”

Victoria buried her head in his chest and mumbled: “How did I ever deserve you?”

Albert only smiled, he had something else on his mind: “About what happened before...if you want to blame someone, blame me too. You might’ve felt you went too far but I didn’t stop you either.”

“But I was the one to...” Victoria tried to argue.

“Sshh.” He winked at her as they walked back to the path to find Ernst and Harriet. “We’re in this together.”


End file.
